Field of the Invention
This invention, entitled "Cleaning Tool for Electronic and Computer Equipment", was devised and invented by Matthew H. Lazich, Rodolfo Castelum, and Sean S. Lee, and relates to a device which may be used for cleaning electronic and computer equipment, such as a computer keyboard, laptop computers, control panel or console, computer mouse, computer vents and disk drive openings, stereo equipment, cameras automobile dashboards, and he like. Said invention is particularly useful in cleaning lint, particulate matter such as dust, and grime, i.e., a combination of grease or oil with dust or the like, from between the keys of a keyboard, and between the buttons and crevices of a console or control panel.
This "Clearing Tool for Electronic and Computer Equipment", will hereinafter be referred to as the "Cleaning Tool", and as a proper noun, with the first letter of each word capitalized, throughout this specification and its appended claims.